A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is an important component of an LCD device. A driving circuit cooperating with a backlight unit drives the LCD panel to display images.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3, a thin film transistor (TFT) array area 120 is arranged on an array substrate 100 of the LCD panel, where a plurality of signal lines 13 are arranged on the TFT array area 120. A driving circuit board 130 is connected with the signal line 13 of the array substrate 100 with a bonding pad 12 of the driving circuit board 130 through a fanout line 11, and the fanout lines 11 are arranged on a fanout area.
The bonding pads 12 are closely arranged on the driving circuit board 130, but the signal lines 13 are dispersedly arranged in the TFT array area 120, namely distances between the bonding pads and different signal lines are different, which causes different resistance values of the fanout lines connected between the bonding pads and the signal lines. A waveform of a signal changes because of different lengths and resistance values of fanout lines, thereby affecting display quality of the LCD device.